Heart of the Byakugan
by Whoosh918
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto may like Hinata. This is great, right? You keep thinking that. Hinata's POV about the predicament. Mildly OOC. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place some time after the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin final exam. The plot is mildly original, taking aspects from the series and… er… other places. From the POV of Hinata. A little OOC and one shot. Dedicated to the special people in my life.

Disclaimer – such and such, you know the drill; I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, really. Wish I did, but I don't. Especially Kakashi. I wish I could own him. He's kind of yummy...

Heart of the Byakugan

From the day we truly met for the first time, I saw something different in you. You were always so happy and never let anything touch you. All our teachers and friends said that your head was in the clouds. Some said that you were a failure and a screw up. Yet, I always believed in you, Naruto-kun. You have seen more than is fair, but you have become stronger because of everything. You must hurt inside sometimes, Naruto-kun. Maybe that is why you are so special – because you are so strong.

Once upon a time, I harbored strong feelings for you. You were a special person to me. Even though I tried to hide, even though I was so shy, you accepted me as a friend. Maybe you even drew me out a little.

Then our class of genins split into our groups. You were placed into a group with Uchiha-san and Sakura-san. It made me nervous that you were with Sakura. I knew that she was a very special person to you. I was placed with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. Though Shino and Kiba were a bit odd, I grew to be friends with them, and I tried to forget you.

Then the Chuunin exam came. I watched as you defeated Kiba. I was sad for my comrade, but that did not keep me from being happy about your success. I gave you my special ointment. It made me happy that you liked it so much. Kurenai-sensei was surprised with my actions, but she only smiled and shook her head. She knew me better than anyone did.

I battled Neji and became self-conscious, clumsy, terrified. Yet you continued to cheer for me. You told me to believe in myself. Hearing your words of encouragement, I tried my hardest. At any rate, I lost, but you swore to defeat Neji in my name. I felt as light as a cloud that day (omitting the fact that I was on the verge of death).

Ino and Sakura soon saw through to me. They began to tell me things about you, and they told me how they thought you felt about me. Their words struck me instantly. Now I don't know what to think.

I can't use my Byakugan as well as Neji-nii-san, but I can see that some things aren't meant to be. Even if you did harbor special feelings for me, what would come of it? We will be higher-ranking ninjas soon. We have already gone on very dangerous missions. There is always the high chance that we may have to part ways.

In addition, my father, the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, would never approve. I am to be the head of the Hyuuga Clan one day. He would want me to marry someone who is of equal status, perhaps another Byakugan user, or another high-ranking member of an Advanced Bloodline clan. He may be strict sometimes, but he is a wise man, and I should do well to take his advice when it is time to take my place as the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Perhaps it would be better for you to remain oblivious to my affections as you have done before, Naruto-kun. Maybe one day Sakura-chan will see how wonderful you are. You will be happy. I will, again, simply watch from afar and know that you are unique. I will watch as you shine. I will watch as you one day become Hokage.

Just don't forget me.

Arigatou, Naruto-kun.


	2. VioletEyed Monster

_A/N: I never had any intention of writing multiple chapters of this, even after multiple people had asked it of me. However, after reading through it a few more times, I felt a bit unfulfilled, so I'll continue this for a bit and see how far it goes… With any hope, you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first chapter._

* * *

Violet-Eyed Monster

He reached out a hand to her, as if to lead her to safety. She saw his hand as an instrument of pain. She saw his existence as the ultimate tool of destruction. "Stay away from me," she hissed as she backed away from him and into the corner.

"Hinata, please…"

"Don't come any closer. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Uzamaki." The veins around her eyes flared; she had grown strong, and she was not scared to fight anymore.

"Please stop, Hinata-chan…" he implored.

"NO!" She screamed it out of anger. She screamed it out of sadness. She screamed it out of fear. "Do not call me that anymore! Who gave you the right to call me that? You never had the right to call me that!"

He continued to walk toward her. "Hinata, please stop this madness now. I'm sorry"-

"LIAR!" She swiped at a Tenketsu.

Naruto stumbled back a few steps as he felt the blow from her strike. "Dear gods, she's serious," he thought. He had no choice but to fight her if wanted to get through to her. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he summoned his chakra and prepared for battle.

Without wasting time, Hinata attacked again. Naurto did his best to fend off her anger, but she had a distinct target in mind, and nothing was going to get in her way. He felt her miss her target by mere centimeters. She was aiming for his heart.

"Do you plan on killing me, Hinata? Will that do you any good?" Naruto asked

"You will be gone, never to haunt me again," Hinata spat. "Never to hurt me again," she thought. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault. Once he was gone, she would be free to live again. She screamed and charged at him.

"I HATE YOU!"

---

"I love you…"

Hinata blushed furiously as her blue-eyed lover cooed these three words into her ears. "N…Naruto-kun…" she murmured as she played with her hands. "Please don't." She sat on the swing set where she had watched him wallow in loneliness as children. It was now their place of meeting.

"It is a legacy signed in the blood of my forbearers. I must leave the village for five years and train so that I may one day rise to the head of the Hyuuga house. I won't ask you to wait for me when I return."

He gently took her hands so that she would stop fiddling. "We still have three months before you must leave Hinata-chan. Besides, I would wait for you until the end of time."

Hinata closed her eyes. "Even if it is a lie, just let me live it a little longer," she prayed silently. She opened her eyes and her mouth for a fleeting moment, ready to say something. She closed them again as Naruto closed his lips around hers.

…

"Stay away from Nee-chan!" Neji commanded. The veins around his eyes were flared, and his charka surrounded him like a violent blue inferno.

"I love her, Neji. How dare you accuse me of trying to hurt her," Naruto said angrily. The kyubi's chakra began to erupt from him.

Neji smirked. In a blink of an eye, their fight began. "You're 16-years-old; what do you know of love?" He struck a tenketsu in Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto punched Neji in the stomach, causing him to double over. Neji reeled a bit, but he only laughed and stood again. "I know you, Uzamaki Naruto. You have a heart of gold, and you mean well, but these childish things aren't meant to last. You're naïveté will kill her."

"I'm not being naïve! I know I love her!" Naruto declared. He attacked

"Oh?" Neji asked as he shielded himself from the onslaught. "Then why haven't you proposed to her?" Naruto froze, giving Neji just enough time to force him to the ground. He laughed again. "That's right, Naruto. You won't propose because you don't want to be committed to her. You love her now, but what about in five years' time?"

Suddenly, Neji took a loose stance. Naruto's eyes widened; he recognized the stance from their battle during the chuunin exam. Neji was preparing for the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou _(Sixty Four Hands of the Eight Divinations)_.

"You know this attack," Neji noticed. He sighed and admitted, "I don't mean to kill you, but this will weaken you a great deal. Rescind your statement, now!"

"Neji-nii-san, stop this!" Hinata shrieked. She ran in between the two boys, using her body to shield the fallen Naruto. "I don't know who started this, but both of you will end it now!"

Neji sighed. His eyes returned to normal, and his hands fell back to his side. He turned, but before he left, he said, "I thank you for changing my fate, Naruto. But if you do not heed my warning, I will never forgive you." With that, he disappeared.

Hinata turned to Naruto and crouched before him. "Naruto, what happened between you and Neji?"

Naruto stared into Hinata's violet eyes and was reminded of the other Hyuuga's words.

"_You love her now, but what about in five years' time?"_

"It was… nothing… just a fight among men," Naruto lied. "We just wanted a manly spar," he tried to laugh.

Hinata sighed. "Men and their testosterone…" she giggled.

Suddenly, Naruto threw his arms around her. "Please, don't leave, Hinata-chan," Naruto begged her. "Stay with me in Konoha. Train with Tsunade and Sakura if you must, but just don't leave me."

Hinata was bewildered. "You… you know I can't stay. That would be going against my entire clan. That would practically be going against the entire village and everything we stand for." She stepped back and looked at him. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at the ground. He was ashamed of himself. "It is nothing. Let's go, I'm starving!" he said as he tried to liven the mood.

"Ramen, right?" Hinata laughed.

Naruto laughed, too, but with less spirit than Hinata. They both stood and walked toward the restaurant. Neji was wrong, Naruto thought. He would always love Hinata, right?

"You don't have to wait for me, Naruto. What we had was enough, really," Hinata murmured.

"Hinata, I"-

"Please don't say anything. No promises. Five years is a very long time, Naruto. You may find someone else… and I wouldn't hold it against you…" Hinata assured him, and in part, assured herself. "Just… don't forget me. And don't lie to me…"

Naruto held Hinata tightly against his body.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." She walked outside the gates of the town.

Naruto watched her as she slowly walked away. "I will wait for you!" he cried to her.

A small tear rolled down her cheek.

…

Naruto started on his third bowl of ramen as he sat alone at the noodle shop in the village. It had been over a year since Hinata had left for her training, and he missed her dearly. He was forbidden to send or receive news. He was tempted to go drinking, but Kakashi was no fun to drink with, Neji would just accost him, and Rock tended to demolish buildings after he had too much to drink.

"Still down about Hinata?" a voice asked from behind him.

Naruto turned around. "Sakura?" he said in surprise.

She took a seat by him. "You know, I don't think she wanted you to be this depressed for five years," she joked.

Naruto slumped, his hand accidentally landing in his soup. "I miss her," he muttered, oblivious to his soaking hand. "You should know how it feels, Sakura. You must have felt this way when"- he caught himself.

Sakura faltered a bit. "When Sasuke left? Yeah, I did. I still do, sometimes," she replied sadly. "I try forget though. I don't think he did it on purpose to hurt us, just like Hinata doesn't want to hurt you."

Naruto glumly stared forward and sucked the broth from his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Sakura suggested brightly.

"Huh?"

"I mean it. Let's go do something fun. Just the two of us."

"Sakura, I don't think…"

"Oh come on. We can either both eat ramen until we die of obesity and heart failure, or we can go enjoy our lives a bit," Sakura insisted.

Naruto blinked. "I can enjoy myself and eat ramen at the same time." Sakura laughed and dragged him out the door.

…

Five years had passed slowly but surely. Naruto had become a much stronger shinobi, a shoe in for hokage when Tsunade passed on. He had lost some of his innocence of the world, but he still retained much of his child-like charm.

Five years to the day, Naruto waited by the village gates, but no one but a few merchants came. He sat there for hours, but none of the Hyuugas passed through.

"Go home, Naruto," Shika said as he passed by the gate for the fifth time. "It's late. They wouldn't travel this late at night." Naruto nodded and returned home.

The next day, he returned to his post and waited the length of the day, but still none of the violet-eyed shinobis came. He returned to the same place for the next week, yet nothing noteworthy happened. Broken, he returned to his safety, the noodle shop.

"The usual?" the owner asked. Naruto nodded. He snapped apart a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

"Some things just don't change, huh?"

Naruto whipped around. "Hntta?" he said, his mouth full of noodles.

Before him stood a tall, slender, young woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She stood more erect than usual, but her violet eyes still betrayed the remnants of her self-consciousness. "You've grown… Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…" he murmured. She threw her arms around him, and the two held each other tightly.

The two walked around the village, and Hinata greeted old friends as she mused at the changes of her old home. The two talked things that passed in five years and reminisced on the old. Hinata paused and looked around.

"The swing set in front of the school," she noticed. "Where we…" She paused and looked at Naruto. "I…I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said. He hesitated and added. "I waited for you."

"Naruto…I told you not to…" she tried to scold him. Her words quickly faded as he cupped her chin and kissed her.

…

Hinata gaily strolled through the streets of Konoha while she shopped for the dinner that she was to prepare for her and Naruto that night. She passed by the school and smiled, when she noticed two people by the swings. She crouched behind a bench and tried to take a closer look.

"Byakugan," she called. She gasped.

It was Naruto and Sakura. They were kissing.

Hinata dropped all of her bags and ran home. He had lied to her. He had lied about everything. He didn't love her. He had never loved her. He had always loved Sakura. How could he do this? How could he blatantly lie to her? Worse – how could he kiss another girl in THEIR special spot?

He would soon be arriving. How could she face him? Then she thought, how dare he face her. Her anger began to grow.

She would deal with him tonight.

---

"How could you lie to me like this, Naruto?" She struck him hard. "I would have given you everything!" She struck him again. "I practically gave you everything!" Hinata shrieked.

"Hinata, please listen to me. I know I should have told you about Sakura, but I didn't want to hurt you," Naruto said.

Hinata seethed. "You have hurt me, more than you'll ever know."

"Hinata, just listen to me," Naruto implored. He tackled her to the floor and pinioned her arms to the ground.

She writhed and struggled to break free, but he was still the stronger by far. "Why? So I can hear more of your lies?"

"Because I love you."

She spat in his face. "Big mistake." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened. "A shadow clone? When did she …?"

He stood and turned around. Just as he was off balance, he felt Hinata strike him in the chest with her Gentle Fist, sending him flying back into the ground. She took a loose stance and smiled wickedly.

"Neji-nii-san taught me a few things in my five years away. I haven't perfect it as he has, but it will be effective, all the same. I'm sure you'll recognize this move," she said with a smirk. She flew at him, making direct hits at his Tenketsu. "1…2…3…"

Naruto was helpless against the 360° attack. "Gods, what have I done?" he asked himself silently.

"10...11…12…"

"_I would wait for you until the end of time…"_

"25…26…"

"_I love her, Neji. How dare you accuse me of trying to hurt her"_

"32…33…34…35…"

"_You love her now, but what about in five years' time?"_

"39…41…42…43…"

"_I will wait for you!"_

"50…51…"

"_I waited for you."_

"64!"

Naruto felt his body slowly soar through the air. "I'm… sorry… Hinata-chan…" He landed on the hard stone floor, and he swore he felt every bone in his body break. He winced and listened as Hinata slowly walked towards his limp body.

"It would be pretty easy to kill you right about now. But you need to become the damn Hokage, and I'm all about living for the good of the village," Hinata spat. She regarded him carefully. "But this is just too easy."

She threw her fist down at his face. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impact…

-TBC-

* * *

_A/N: Will Hinata decimate Naruto? Will he conjure another miracle? Who knows. We'll see in the next chapter… if I even HAVE a next chapter!_


	3. Someone who acknowledges me

_A/N: As always – Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, manga-wise or anime-wise. All belongs to some other rich corporation… Damn. Still wish I owned Kakashi, though… and Itachi while we're at it._

* * *

Someone Who Acknowledges Me

Naruto's slowly fluttered shut as he saw Hinata's fist fly towards his face. "What have I done to you, my precious Hinata-chan?" he quietly thought in his last moments. She was once so delicate, so peaceful, so kind. Now she was full of rage, and it was all his doing.

He felt his life flash before his eyes as her blue aura came towards him.

---

Naruto, a lonely five-year-old boy, sat on the swing set away from the rest of the village. He'd just been thrown out of a store for who knows what reason, and now he was trying his best not to cry. Why did everyone treat him so differently? What had he ever done to them?

Suddenly, his head jerked up as he heard a little cry of help. He looked and spotted a girl about his age with short black hair and an orange kimono. She looked scared as she ran around aimlessly. Naruto winced as she tripped over her long dress and crashed into the ground. The little girl started to sob. Forgetting his own sadness, Naruto quickly ran over to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

The little girl kept crying, but as she saw Naruto, she pulled her dress over her head. "I've never been on the outside before. Please… please help me get home…" she whispered from underneath folds of cloth.

Naruto asked, "Where do you live?"

"I… I don't know…" the little girl sobbed.

Naruto frowned. This wasn't going to be so easy. "What's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hm… I think I've seen people like you before, people with big, pretty purple eyes."

Hinata blushed, peeking her head out from under her dress. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! I think I know where you live!" He grabbed her hand and started running through the streets. They dashed through the alleys of Konoha, avoiding the stares of curious adults who would otherwise ask, "What is a prestigious young girl doing with that monster?" until finally they came to the Hyuuga compound.

"You brought me all the way home!" Hinata gasped. "You… you… you're amazing!" she stuttered.

Naruto blushed. "Um… do you wanna play sometime?" he started to ask.

Hinata nodded. "What's your name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto."

Hinata studied Naruto and finally came to a conclusion. "You kind of look like the fourth Hokage… you know that?"

Naruto frowned again. "Who's that?"

Hinata gasped. "He's the most famous person in all of Konoha!"

A little light bulb turned on in Naruto's head. "People all acknowledge and respect him? Then I'm going to be a Ho-whatchamacallit when I grow up!" he said excitedly when Hizashi came from the house.

"Hinata! Where have you been? We've been looking for you all this time!" he said angrily. He took her by the hand when he spotted Naruto. The young boy smiled, but the face quickly faltered when Hizashi looked on with a stern face. "Hinata, I never want you to speak to this boy again, understood?"

"But father, he saved me"-

"I said no." Hinata fell silent. Naruto whimpered and ran from the compound.

…

Naruto returned to watch the rest of the Chuunin exam with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura after his battle with Kiba. It had been a hard match, but he had emerged victorious. He still carried many of the wounds from Kiba and Akamaru's horrible strikes, but luckily, Hinata's ointment seemed to be helping a lot.

"Sakura-chan, you should really try this ointment!" he said excitedly as he wounds quickly faded.

Sakura backed away in shock, while Kakashi only shook his head knowingly. "Only a guy like you will heal like that, Naruto," the older shinobi noted quietly.

Sakura looked at the little container of ointment and pondered. "You know, Hinata always seems to be watching you," she said quietly, as if piecing something together.

Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken a little. He hardly knew Hinata, but to know that someone was actually rooting for him instead of despising him for the Kyuubi made him feel warm inside.

And so when Neji taunted Hinata, it was Naruto's turn to cheer for his friend. "Don't listen to that guy, Hinata!" he insisted. He felt a rage deep in his heart as he watched Neji mentally torture Hinata. The two of them could not be more opposite, but Naruto felt Hinata's pain as the older Hyuuga destroyed her self-esteem with every word.

"Fight with everything you've got. Believe in yourself, Hinata!" he cried from the platform.

But it was inevitable that she would lose. She had no chance against the cold-hearted warrior, who had honed his skills since the day he lost his father.

So in her name, Naruto declared that he would defeat Neji.

…

It was a quiet day in Konoha. Naruto, now fifteen, was sitting on the swing set of the ninja academy as he always did when he was lonely. However, he was not alone.

His temple throbbed ever so slightly. "Konohamaru, get out of the tree," he muttered testily.

A young boy with a cape and goggles fell from the top branch. He quickly stood up, pointed at Naruto and declared, "That's just what I expected from the man I admire." Even though he was a full two years older than when he had first met Naruto, he never stopped following his idol. Naruto didn't mind. Except for today.

"Let's play, sempai!" Konohamaru begged.

Usually, Naruto would lead his young friend on a crazy adventure that would land them (or rather, just him) in a great deal of trouble. "Um… not today, Konohamaru. Why don't you go play with Moegi and Udon?" he suggested.

Konohamaru made a face. "No way. Lately, Moegi's been all, 'Let's play house, Konohamaru-chan!' or 'I don't want to do that; I'll break a nail!' But maybe I can convince Udon to help me play a prank on…"

Naruto didn't hear the rest of Konohamaru's plans. His mind slowly drifted back through the years, as he reminisced on all that he had accomplished, but also on all he still had to learn and all those who still refused to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Naruto? What's wrong?" the younger boy asked. "Does it have anything to do with that weird girl who's watching you?"

"Nani?" Naruto muttered. He looked toward the direction that Konohamaru pointed and spotted a bit of black hair and a violet eye peak from behind the academy. "Hinata?"

"Isn't that the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga family?"

Naruto stood. "Konohamaru, why don't you go find Udon? I promise, I'll play with you another time. We can go harass Ebisu-sensei with sexy-no-jutsu." The two laughed, and Konohamaru quickly ran off to find his math-loving friend.

As he watched Konohamaru leave, Naruto smiled. He soon frowned though when he remembered Hinata. Ever since she collapsed during the Chuunin exam, she had been rather reluctant to remain in his presence for long periods of time, and she often found excuses to flee rather quickly. He always considered her to be rather nice, but was she becoming like the rest of the village? Was she starting to scorn him, too?

Hinata froze. Naruto had gotten up, and now he was starting to walk toward her. "Uh… uh… hello, Naruto-kun," she hastily greeted.

Naruto felt his face grow a little red. She was stuttering again. Why was she so scared of him? Weren't they friends? No, he thought. No one wanted to be friends with a monster. "When normal people are disgusted, they tend to avoid the monster, Hinata. Besides, it's kind of rude to stare," he snapped. He was in a particularly foul mood today, and he wasn't scared to share it.

Hinata gasped and bowed her head. He thought that she was disgusted by him! "No. No! It's… it's not like that. I ad…adm…" She quickly slapped a hand over a mouth. She couldn't possibly say that to him.

"Nani?" Naruto observed as Hinata's face slowly turned deep crimson.

"It's because I'm jealous of you," she quickly lied. Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly. "It's just… you're so talented. I'm pathetic and weak and I can never do anything and I…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "She's really weird…" he thought to himself. "Hinata, stop that," he commanded immediately. "You're not as weak as you say you are. You're actually pretty strong, and you use your Byakugan really well."

Hinata could feel her heart beat through her chest as Naruto chided her. "I should degrade myself more often…"

"You know… if you're really that self-conscious… you ought to get a teacher or something…" Naruto suggested. "I could help you if you really wanted."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh… only if you didn't mind, Naruto-kun."

…

"You need some practice with your footwork…" Naruto observed.

Hinata sighed. "Tell me something I don't know…" she mumbled under her breath. She tilted her head and looked down at the ground, where her sensei now sat cross-legged and in deep thought. "Ah… Naruto-kun? What are you doing?"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up right before Hinata. "I got an idea!" he shouted excitedly. "That old pervert hermit tried this on me once. Now that I think about it, he probably had other things in mind, but it should work," he decided. "Hinata, have you ever danced before?"

Hinata was very taken aback. "I… I…" Before she could answer, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and attempted to waltz with her, so it seemed. "Naruto, this is very…"

Oblivious to Hinata's complaints, Naruto continued. "I figured that this would help you with your footwork. Jiraiya said something like waltzing is just like fighting in that you have to learn to react to your partner."

"Oh… I… I see," Hinata replied, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"Hmm? Hinata, you're being too tense," Naruto scolded. "Relax, I won't yell at you for messing up." Hinata complied to the best of her abilities. After a moment, Naruto noticed a calming scent in the air, like mint and lavender. Finally, he realized it was Hinata's hair. It was his turn to tense.

"Naruto-kun, is something the matter?" Hinata asked. Her voice seemed airy and melodious.

"It's- it's nothing, Hinata. You're doing better."

"Oh… arigatou…"

They danced in silence.

"Doesn't this make you dizzy, Naruto-kun?" Hinata ventured to ask.

Naruto thought about it, wondering if he had heard a hint of laughter in Hinata's voice. Then something occurred to him – Hinata had just made a joke. He looked at her and saw a warm smile. "A little," he laughed in return. His body began to relax a little, when suddenly a large rumbling sound came from his stomach.

Hinata pulled back, clamping her hands to her mouth as she gasped. "Are you ok, Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong!" she asked frantically, her face turning beet red.

Naruto could only laugh at the girl's distress. He never noticed how… well… cute she could be. "No, no, I'm just hungry. You hungry? Let's get some ramen!" he suggested excitedly. He put out a hand for her to take. Hinata grasped it hesitantly, but firmly. Without warning, he ran towards the ramen stand with her hand in his.

…

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Her father has expressly forbidden it," Neji said solemnly. "I suggest you listen, Uzamaki-kohai, unless you want trouble for both you and Hinata-nee."

Naruto was never one to listen to senseless orders. He quickly snuck into the Hyuuga compound and searched for Hinata's room. When he came upon it, he tossed a few rocks at the window to get her attention. "Psst! Hey! Hinata!" he whispered. The girl's head soon came into view.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You could get into serious trouble if anyone finds you!" she warned him.

He shook his head. "Open the window!" After a moment's hesitation, Hinata complied, and Naruto jumped through the opening. Looking around the room, he let out a low whistle. Hinata had a very posh room with all the latest decorum. So this was how Konoha's most prestigious families lived.

Hinata was becoming worried and impatient. "Uzamaki Naruto, tell me what you are doing here," she demanded in her most commanding voice (which isn't saying much).

Naruto turned to her and looked at her with soft eyes. Confused and lightly blushing, her feet turning ever-so-slightly inward, she was staring at him with the same anxious look. Was she scared of him? Or was it something he had never realized until now? "Sakura said something to me the other day, and she was… well… Why is it that you are always watching me and paying attention to me?" he asked gently.

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "No… I… that is…" she stuttered uncontrollably. "She was mistaken, Naruto-kun." Immediately, she wished that she had spoken, for the look of pain on his face hurt her worse than anything she had ever encountered until this point.

"I see," he mumbled. "I'll be going now, then."

As he turned to leave, Hinata felt something straining to jump from her throat. Her voice cracked as she quickly said, "Wait, Naruto." She snatched his arm with both her hands. He looked at her in the same confused, anxious manner she always gave him. "I… I… adm-m-ire you," she finally managed to tell him. Her head immediately dropped to avoid looking directly into his eyes. She felt her cheeks turn bright red as all her muscles tensed.

Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken. After all these years, that someone who genuinely acknowledged him had been standing in front of him all this time. Hinata, of all people. Someone he genuinely cared for as well. Someone he may have even…

He put a finger beneath her chin and lifted it so they were gazing directly into each other's eyes. "You have really pretty purple eyes."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Before she could say anything, Naruto swooped down, and his lips embraced hers. Her heart beat so fast and loud she feared it would break through her chest or wake her from a pleasant dream. But as the moment carried on, she knew that it was real, and she was inexplicably delighted.

A knock came at the door. "Hinata? Your mother wants you in the study!"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Naruto whispered hurriedly.

Hinata was still too dazed to know up from down. "I'll try," she answered eventually.

He grinned and jumped out the window, leaving Hinata to her euphoria. Naruto was ecstatic. As he leapt from tree to tree and back into the village streets, he felt lighter than air. Nothing could bring him down at this moment. Nothing.

…

"In six months time, I'll be leaving Konoha for five years," Hinata announced somberly. Neji stood behind her, as if he were supporting her spirit.

Naruto's heart dropped like a rock. He swore he could even hear it make a splash in his stomach. "Hinata… why?"

"The next head of the Hyuuga family must leave for the sacred training ground. It's a tradition passed down by my family… I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Her eyes were welling with tears, and she fled from him before he could say a word.

Naruto tried to follow, but Neji stood before him. "Do not hurt her anymore. I warned you once before not to get involved for her safety and yours. Now I am warning you again. This is her destiny. I suggest you let at least one follow tradition."

For once, the blonde nin complied. But how could he just let her go? Unfortunately, in six months, he did let go. He found companionship in others, but it was never enough to fill the void. That is, until Sakura came. Was this not the fulfillment of a childhood dream? Were the Fates handing him a gift for once?

When Hinata returned, Naruto, now 22, was at a crossroads. He had to tell her the truth, even if it hurt her.

"I will tell her tonight."

---

Naruto lied on the cold floor as the blue aura came flying at him. "Hinata-chan… I'm so sorry…"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, her voice deepened. "I warned you once not to come near Nee-chan and let her fulfill her destiny. Consider this punishment, Uzamaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Hearing the truth, he gathered just enough strength to flip to the side. "Nani?"

* * *

_A/N: Just who is this Hinata-imposter, and what does he want with Naruto? Find out in the fourth and final chapter of this strange, twisted saga!_

_A lot longer than I initially meant to be... ah well. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. The End of Time

_A/N: Angsty? Happy? What is the ending going to be like? Well, I was going to let you be the judge of that, but as it turned out, I had plans of my own, as of last night at 11:47 AM about two weeks ago. Sorry… Perhaps next time, if you leave me an idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little conclusion. And for the record, I'm pretty sure Hinata's father IS Hizashi._

_Blah blah blah, Disclaimer - I don't own stuff, and I think Kakashi, Itachi, and Kibito are all really cute._

* * *

The End of Time

The strike missed Naruto by mere inches. He barely the energy to stand, but he managed to cling to a wall. "Who… who the hell are you?" he gasped through heavy panting. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to flow through him. Now that he knew it was not his lover, he felt no fear and no desire to hold back.

"What are you talking about? I'm your darling Hinata, and I'm telling you to stay away!" the imposter cried. She lunged at Naruto, who again barely managed to escape. He was still far too weak to counter, but he would stay alive for the time being.

Naruto jumped. He silently wondered, "Hinata… where are you?"

---

Hinata sat in the study of her old house, quietly wiping tears from her face. She was still devastated to know that Naruto had outright lied to her. He had lied about everything, and yet she still loved him. She could not face him, though. Her heart hurt far too much. Still… she owed it to herself to speak to him face to face. She had grown, and she was no longer the shy, self-deprecating pitiful mass of human life she had once been.

She also owed it to Naruto, her love, to let him tell her his side of the story, no matter how much it hurt.

Hinata slowly stood and wiped the last cascade of tears from her cheeks. She made her way to her new house on the outskirts of the compound where she had told Naruto to meet her.

Without warning, a vase flew from the door and shattered when it hit a nearby tree. "What in the world…?" She dashed into the house and heard shouting and falling objects in the next room.

"Naruto? Naruto, what's going on?" she called. As she stepped into the room, she gasped. Naruto was fighting with… her.

"Who the hell are you?" she cried in shock and anger at the clone. The clone froze just long enough for Naruto to land a solid punch. The clone fell back and poofed back into her original appearance.

"Neji?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"Neji-nii! But why?" Hinata asked, appalled. "You and Naruto-kun are allies. You are friends! Why would you do this to him?"

Neji slowly stood before the both of them. "Hinata-nee, I heard about him and Sakura! He hurt you! He lied to you! I knew he would not be faithful to you. Why should he be allowed to continue this way? I needed to teach him a lesson!" he spat angrily, wildly brandishing his finger at the heavily injured nin.

Hinata shook her head and covered her ears. "No, Neji, this is not like you. When did you become a cold vigilante? You were once distant, but never so wrathful."

"That's not true, I just…" Neji began. Without warning, he grabbed his head, fell to the floor, and writhed in pain. He looked up to Hinata and whimpered. "I'm sorry; it isn't my choice." He slowly pulled his forehead protector away to reveal the green seal, which was burning brightly. "Your father…" He spoke no more and instead screamed in pain.

Hinata's blood froze. Her father had ordered this. What was she to do? Naruto was badly wounded, but Neji was also in pain. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to help Neji. She ran to Naruto, wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, and ran from the house. As she fled, she looked back at Neji. He was the most talented Hyuuga she knew, rivaled only be her father and sister. It should have been him to lead the Hyuuga's next, not her.

"I'm so sorry, Neji," she whispered, running.

"Take me to my house," Naruto struggled to say.

"Neji will find us too easily that way!"

"It doesn't matter. It's the only safe place." Hinata reluctantly complied. They reached Naruto's apartment, and Hinata quickly laid him on the bed to tend to his wounds.

As she wrapped a roll of gauze around his calf, he watched her and managed a few words. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata pulled the gauze tightly, causing Naruto to yelp. "Sorry for what? For Sakura? What for, Naruto? I"- she paused. No, she had come to listen to him, not berate him senseless. She took a deep breath and restarted. "Naruto, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you… after all this time…"

Hinata gave him a cross look. She pulled her chair right by the head of his bed and stared straight at him. "Tell me the truth: did you, or did you not have a relationship with Sakura while I was gone?" she asked sternly.

"I did."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

She sighed and took another deep breath. "Did you…" she did not finish the sentence.

Naruto sputtered indignantly. "No!"

Hinata laughed a little. Naruto was always good for that kind of thing, that childish embarrassment. It would be hard to let him go. "Naruto, if you love Sakura, you simply could have told me," she murmured, casting a downward glance. "I told you long ago that"-

"Wait, wait," Naruto quickly interrupted Hinata. "What are you talking about? There is nothing between Sakura and me anymore."

Hinata scowled. "Naruto, there's no longer any reason for you to lie to me anymore. I saw you kiss her this afternoon. Granted, it was a little inconsiderate of you to do so in our special spot, but"-

Naruto shook his head violently. "Hinata, I wasn't even in Konoha until about an hour ago. Ask anyone, especially Sakura. I was… running an important errand."

"Then…" Thoughts flooded Hinata's mind. Was it just another illusion? But how could that be? It would have to be case by someone who could surpass the revealing power of the Byakugan, but the only person who could do that was…

Realization dawned. Neji had cast the illusion. He had setup the entire thing in hopes of setting Hinata and Naruto against one another.

"Neji," Naruto said aloud, as if reading Hinata's mind.

Hinata winced. While Naruto was generally kind-hearted and receptive of all people, he and Neji butt heads every once and awhile over the subject of Hinata. Neji was well aware that Naruto had a warm nature and never meant to hurt anyone, but he still could not trust Hinata's lover. Neji always considered Naruto a flighty boy, willing to chase any girl who found him slightly attractive, and now that women were more open to the demon-plighted man, it was not hard to find a female who did not have thoughts about the blond nin.

Consequently, Naruto found Neji stiff and unrelenting. Hinata and Naruto often had arguments about the older Hyuuga. Hinata defended her blood relative for two major reasons. First, he was practically her older brother, and she cared for him as such. Second, at times, she tended to believe him, even a little.

Naruto continued. "No, it is not just Neji," he said. Hinata released a small sigh of relief. "It is also your father. He does not want to see our union."

Hinata opened her mouth to disagree and defend her father. But after a small hesitation, she shut her mouth once more. Naruto was completely correct, and she avoided looking in his eyes. "Oh, Neji…" she thought silently. Even as a child, she searched for countless hours in the Hyuuga library for a way to reverse the cursed seal, but to no avail. If only…

"Even after all these years, he would have even Kiba over me as his son-in-law," Naruto added, breaking Hinata's train of thought.

She quickly turned her head to stare at him. "Son… in law…?"

Naruto slowly slid off the bed and reached into the side pocket of his coat, against Hinata's protests of his wounds. He gently brushed her hand away and spoke. "I had hoped to do this at a time when I looked more presentable, perhaps at a time when your family would accept me, but I suppose there is no time like the present." He took a small black box from the pocket as he bent to one knee before Hinata. "I wasn't in Konoha this afternoon because I was buying this," he said as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Hinata, you are kind and patient. You listen to what I have to say, no matter how stupid it may be. I'm not smart or as talented as you make me out to be. I'm a brash fool, but you take me for who I am. I love you. Even if you had left Konoha for ten years, I would have waited. I would wait for you until the end of time, and nothing would make me happier than if you would be my wife."

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, and she felt as if her heart had simply stopped beating altogether. Was this real? She pinched her skin, waiting to wake up for the best dream of her existence, only to feel a sharp pain coursing through her arm. This was really happening. Naruto was proposing. To her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Naruto panicked. "Hinata, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry; just forget everything I've said and"-

Naruto was quickly silenced when Hinata through her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips. The blond nin was ecstatic, though now in excruciating pain. He attempted to lift her, only to weakly fall back on the bed. His blue eyes met her violet ones, which shimmered with tears of joy. As he gently wiped her cheeks, he whispered, "Will you be mine?"

"Yes."

---

Hinata silently watched as Naruto slept beside her in bed. She marveled as she watched his wounds disappear before her eyes. Nothing seemed to hurt him on the outside, but he was riddled with inner wounds, she could tell. She kissed his cheek and quietly slinked out of bed. Hinata took an oversized shirt from the bedside table and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto's apartment was calm and silent, as it should have been in the dead of the night. Still, Hinata's mind tossed and turned with apprehension. She sat at the table and looked at her ring finger, now adorned by her new engagement ring. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. How would her family react? Would they even let this continue? What would they do to Naruto? She could not let them do anything to her love, but how could she just cut herself from the family that raised her and loved her?

Hinata relaxed as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Naruto," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Neji murmured.

Hinata turned with barely enough time to see Neji strike her. She fell to the floor like a rag doll. "Naruto," she tried to call before falling unconscious.

Hearing the clatter from the kitchen, barely ready to fight, Naruto rose from bed. "Hinata, what are you doing?" He walked in and found Hinata on the floor, but with no intruder in sight. He raced to her side to rouse her. "Who is there?" he cried, though he knew the answer. "Neji, show yourself!"

His challenge was answered. A fist surrounded by flaming blue charka grazed Naruto's head as he ducked just in time to save himself. Naruto was in a bad position. He had not fully healed, and he was not on the defensive against a far faster opponent.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Neji said as he continued to attack, coming closer to more devastating hits with each second. "I never wanted it to come to this, but my lineage leaves me with no choice. If you truly love her, then you have no choice. You will have to kill me."

Naruto shook his head. "I won't kill you, Neji. We changed your fate long ago, and I won't"-

Neji punched Naruto in the stomach. "Do it, Naruto, or you and Hinata will have no future!"

Naruto clutched his belly, the pain searing through his body. He had no other options, and soon enough he felt the fox demon's charka in his veins.

…

Hinata was somewhere between the realm of consciousness and oblivion. She could hear a fierce battle, but in her mind she only saw images of her past with both men. One vivid memory kept appearing in small chunks until it fit together like a repeating filmstrip.

She was in the temple of her forbearers, hurriedly reading through ancient texts and family trees. If her family library in Konoha had no answers, perhaps this place would have something, even a small inkling. However, she could find nothing to ease her worries.

Suddenly, she came across a ripped edge of one of the family trees of the clan. It was as if someone had deliberately shoved it into a shelf so it would never be found again. As Hinata smoothed the crumpled, dusty record, she read something that made her double take. She checked several other records, but all led to the same conclusion.

"This is…"

"Hinata, are you down there?" Hanabi called from the stairs.

Hinata quickly shoved the paper back into the books. "Yes, nee-chan! Do you need something?"

"Your sensei is calling for you. Best not to keep her waiting."

Hinata quickly complied, but she remembered the book for a later time. She would come back time and again during her tenure in the temples and learn of a secret move that had only been used once before in all of Hyuuga history. Never did she think she would have the courage to use it… until now.

…

Hinata blinked away the stupor from her mind. The once calm kitchen now lay in ruins from Neji and Naruto's battle. She reached for the edge of the table and slowly pulled herself until she stood, leaning heavily on the table. The two men stood charging for their final attack, but Hinata highly doubted that either would survive. She blinked back tears, creating several seals with her hands. This was the only way.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Naruto and Neji rushed at each other, and a great wave of charka exploded in the room. As the energy and smoke cleared, both men stared on with wide eyes and bloodstained faces. Neji was the first to stagger away.

"Hinata…"

Hinata smiled weakly at her cousin. She lifted a pair of bloody hands and placed them upon his pale face. She leaned toward him and seemed to suck the air before his forehead. The green seal vanished from Neji and appeared on Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata, how did you…?"

"It's called the Kiss of Resurrection. I came across it while I was away. It was used once by a member of our clan many a decade ago to switch the position of the head of the family with a younger, but more talented sibling. It requires only one sacrifice, the life of a Hyuuga without the cursed seal," Hinata explained. "I give you new life, Nii-san." With that, she collapsed.

Neji quickly caught Hinata, and blood spilled onto his arms. "Hinata-nee, why?" he asked, trying not to cry.

"Even though the head clan has abused you, they have always seen you as the better, Neji. My father always says that it should have been you to have been born to the head family. Even if it were not for that, I hate seeing you suffer so. I've long blamed myself for your father's death. It was because I was captured that your father was sacrificed in my father's place. I love you as if you are my own blood brother, and so these are my reasons, Neji. So go tell my father that he has a child he can be proud of," Hinata whispered painfully.

She turned. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I never thought that it would come to this. But now I realize, even if you had defeated Neji tonight, my family would never let us rest. It was not meant for us, Naruto. I'm so sorry…" she coughed blood.

Naruto took Hinata from Neji's arms and cradled her weakening body. "We could have run from here and started new."

"And become missing nin? No. That is not the life for the future hokage. You have so much potential, Naruto. Don't waste that for me."

"Hinata…" Naruto felt hot tears streaming down his face.

Hinata smiled, feeling the tears lightly land on her skin. Everything was becoming cold. "Please, don't mourn for me. I am so happy to have known you, Naruto."

Naruto held Hinata close to his chest. "I will love you until the end of time."

Hinata smiled at these words. She shivered and whispered, "I love you." With those final words, her body fell limp.

Naruto shook the woman with all his might. "Hinata, please wake up. Hinata?"

Neji placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head. "The cursed seal has vanished from her forehead. She is gone, Naruto."

Naruto squeezed her tightly one last time and kissed her forehead before lying her body down. She looked peaceful for the first time in a long while.

"So now what?" Neji asked.

"A funeral with all who knew her. It will be crowded. She left a bigger impression on people than she gave herself credit."

"We will line her grave with violets."

"Yeah, she'd like that. And what do we put on her epitaph?"

"A selfless sister."

"Who gave her life for love and family."

"You forgot 'Loved by a dedicated fiancé'."

Naruto smiled at this. "Yeah?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. She'd like that."

-Fin-

* * *

_A/N: So… yeah. I'm very much a Naruto x Hinata shipper, but something came up when I was in the middle of writing this, and it swayed me very much. I will try to write something more upbeat next time. Maybe an alternative ending? We'll see if I get enough feedback._

_-_

_I'm sorry. It isn't meant to be._


End file.
